The proposed K22 grant proposal the "ASPIRE-AA Recruitment Program" will qualitatively investigate and develop communication concepts and messages used to recruit at-risk African-American youth into a smoking prevention and cessation programs. Specially, based on the information gathered from Dr. Peters K01 studies, eight focus groups, each consisting of 10 African-Americans participants, will be conducted to determine how counterarguments, message appeal (statistical or narrative), and source characteristics affect the willingness of African-American youth smokers and non-smokers to participate in the ASPIRE program. In addition, Dr. Peters will assess the feasibility of this communication concepts and messages to be used in the recruitment of at-risk African-American youths into a smoking prevention and cessation program. A limited number of studies have been completed on smoking prevention and cessation recruitment of African American adults. However, no study has been completed on recruitment of African-American teenagers;a time when most cigarette smoking uptake is initiated. Conceptually, this K22 application builds off of his NCI fellowship as well as current cultural based K01 award research with African American smoking prevention and cessation. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed K22 grant proposal entitled "ASPIRE-AA Recruitment Program will qualitatively investigate and develop communication concepts and messages used to recruit at-risk African-American youth into a smoking prevention and cessation programs. Specially, based on the information gathered from Dr. Peters K01 studies, eight focus groups, each consisting of 10 African-Americans participants, will be conducted to determine how counterarguments, message appeal (statistical or narrative), and source characteristics affect the willingness of African-American youth smokers and non-smokers to participate in the ASPIRE program. In addition, Dr. Peters will assess the feasibility of this communication concepts and messages to be used in the recruitment of at-risk African-American youths into a smoking prevention and cessation program.